boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper and Woody Woodpecker
'''Casper and Woody Woodpecker '''is an american-animated television series Producer by Universal Animation Studios Amblin Television The Harvey Entertainment Company and Bob Jaques that was based on the cartoon characters created by Walter Lantz and the Harvey Comics cartoon character of Casper The Friendly Ghost. List of Characters * Casper McFadden has been haunting his family home of Whipstaff Manor for some time, having died from pneumonia (according to a newspaper seen during the scene in the attic from the feature film) after he played out in the cold for too long when he was twelve years old. Now in the care of his three wicked uncles, Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso, Casper's afterlife is not exactly pleasant. He has had to put up with his uncles' outrageous antics and his wish to gain a friend is always ruined. Casper is very friendly and outgoing, but he sometimes appears rather shy. As in the film, he is voiced by Malachi Pearson. * Woody Woodpecker (voiced by Billy West) - In this modern update, Woody Woodpecker lives in a treehouse overlooking an apartment building in the big city. He is frequently portrayed as a lazy moocher, often looking for ways to get by without lifting a finger. This does not endear him to his rivals, but Woody doesn't take their resistance lightly. * The Ghostly Trio * The Ghostly Trio are Casper's uncles, and they hate humans, or as they call them, "fleshies", "skinsacks" and "bone-bags." They include Stretch, the hot-headed leader, Stinkie who almost always smells and uses his bad breath on others, and Fatso, who loves to eat. The three are chaotic in every sense and can't resist scaring no matter what the cost. However, there is a turning point to their horrid ways when they keep their promise to Dr. Harvey, and get his wife Amelia for him in the film. As in the feature film, they are voiced by Joe Nipote, Joe Alaskey and Brad Garrett, although in the third and fourth seasons Fatso would be voiced by Jess Harnell, who also voiced Fatso in the unrelated direct-to-video films: Casper: A Spirited Beginning and Casper Meets Wendy (Notably, Harnell also voiced Wakko Warner, who like Fatso also has a voracious appetite, and was one of three manic siblings who perpetually annoyed a psychiatrist). * Buzz Buzzard (Mark Hamill) - A sleazy vulture who is always concocting scams and cons on Woody, though Woody frequently outsmarts him. In this series, Buzz often operates with a sidekick named Tweaky Da Lackey (also voiced by Mark Hamill). * Dr. James Harvey (or "Doc" as he is called by the Ghostly Trio) is a psychiatrist and is shown to be an alumnus of Johns Hopkins University. After his wife Amelia's death, he has gone on to become a "ghost therapist," only to find and make contact with his wife, because he believes she is a ghost. However, after learning that she instead became an angel, he and his teenage daughter Kat stay at their new home of Whipstaff, where he continues to work as a ghost therapist, trying (unsuccessfully) to rehabilitate the mischief-making Ghostly Trio. Dr. Harvey has to put up with the Ghostly Trio, who have learned to like him, but nevertheless he has as well. Dr. Harvey is an easy-going guy with a big heart. He obviously loves Kat, although he sometimes appears rather neglectful of his now motherless daughter's emotional needs. As demonstrated in the scene from the film where he speaks with his angelic wife, he is worried that he's not taking good care of her, but Amelia assured him that he was doing a good job, although she gave him some "motherly" advice ("Don't pick up the extension every time she gets a phone call, french fries are not a breakfast food..." etc.) The animated version of Dr. Harvey deviates slightly from the film version, in that the animated Dr. Harvey was totally focused on being a therapist and used psychological epithets when talking to everyone, including his own daughter. Kat, Casper and the Ghosts simply regarded this as an eccentricity. The role was originated by Bill Pullman in the Casper film, but he is voiced by Dan Castellaneta on the show. * Mrs. Meany (Andrea Martin) - The mean landlord who owns the apartment building that Wally and Woody live in. She is another of Woody's frequent adversaries. * * Kat HarveyKathleen "Kat" Harvey is the daughter of Dr. Harvey and is portrayed as the stereotypical teenager who has a sense of humour. She is about thirteen years old (about the age Christina Ricci, who originated the role in the Casper film, was when the movie was filmed) and is a good companion to Casper. Kat hates having to put up with the Ghostly Trio, because none of them get along with her as would be expected. Kat is voiced by Kath Soucie on the show. * Winnie Woodpecker (B.J. Ward) - A female woodpecker who tends to get into her own misadventures. She has a more dignified persona than Woody's. Unlike the original series, Winnie and Woody are best friends instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. * Spooky is Casper's mischief-minded cousin. He looks up to the Ghostly Trio as his heroes and despises his cousin's lack of interest in scaring humans. As such, Spooky is always trying to out-scare Casper and become the best in class. However, underneath the gruff, ghostly exterior, Spooky may also have a slight soft spot for his cousin. Spooky is visually very similar to Casper, but he has a black nose and freckles, wears a brown "doiby" hat, and speaks in a Brooklyn accent. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Knothead (E.G. Daily) and Splinter (Nika Futterman) - Woody's nephew and niece, who can't help but give their uncle (and anybody else) a hard time. * Pearl (or Poil as pronounced by Spooky) is Spooky's "ghoulfriend". Often absent-minded, Poil is almost always oblivious to current situations and takes things way too literally. She adores Spooky and everything about him, right down to the freckles on his face, is good friends with Casper and doesn't care as much for the Ghostly Trio as Spooky does. She is voiced by Miriam Flynn. * Chilly Willy - A silent penguin who lives in the Arctic, though he frequently dreams of living someplace warm like tropical islands and resort beaches. Despite his innocent demeanor, Willy is quite the troublemaker. * Ms. Banshee * Ms. Maddie Banshee is the teacher at Casper, Spooky and Pearl's ghost school. Befitting her name, Ms. Banshee can yell loud enough to be heard several towns away, even to wake the dead. Ms. Banshee enjoys being a teacher but dreams of being a professional opera singer. The Ghostly Trio (all three of them) have a crush on Ms. Banshee and constantly compete for her affections. Ms. Banshee is okay with the Trio but remains unimpressed with their efforts. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. * Smeadly (Billy West) - A hound dog that is frequently at odds with Chilly Willy, though usually portrayed as more of an authority figure than an antagonist. He is very easygoing and generally does not break his calm demeanor, but Willy always pushes Smeadly's patience to the breaking point. * Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers * Amber Whitmire and the Jennifers are classmates and rivals of Kat's at Friendship Junior High School. Amber and the Jennifers are portrayed as rich, mean, spoiled queen bees. Jennifer #1 has brown hair and wears glasses, Jennifer #2 has red hair, and Jennifer #3 has blonde hair and a snorting laugh. Amber is voiced by Sherry Lynn and the Jennifers are voiced by Debi Derryberry. * Major Bull (Kevin Michael Richardson) and Sgt. Hogwash (Blake Clark) - Military officers who operate in a government base, who are plagued by Willy's mischievousness and frequent habit of sneaking into their base. * Maxie the Polar Bear (Rob Paulsen) - One of Willy's friends, though he only makes a few appearances in this series. List of Episodes Season 1 (2000-2001) * 1 Casper's New Life / Winner Takes All / Stretch's Quites (April 1, 2000) * 2 Kat and Winnie's Party / Chilly Takes a Hike / Amber and Buzz Getting Rich Boys and Girls (April 12, 2000) * 3 Hang Out Stunts / Maxie Finds a Ghost / Face Fix Ghost (April 18, 2000) * 4 Nightmare / Field Out Woodpecker / Stop That Ghost and the Woodpecker (April 26, 2000) * 5 Woody and the Jennifers / Ghost Dog Woody and Casper's Best Friend / Woody is a Hero (May 13, 2000) * 6 Wally Goes Exist / Amber Woodpecker-Woody Whitmire / Poil's in Love (May 25, 2000) * 7 Switch Treehouse / Dance Party it Out / Fatso Escape (June 23, 2000) * 8 Wally Finds Other Ghost / Invasion of the Ghost Alien / It's Halloween (October 3, 2000) * 9 Night of the Living Kat / Scary Movie Woodpecker / Spider Ghost Spider (October 31, 2000) * 10 Package Woody / Casper & Woody Woodpecker Fan-Club / Buzz Gets Kidnapping (November 27, 2000) * 11 12 Days of Christmas / Chilly Finds the North Pole / A Christmas Buzz / Woody Before Christmas (December 25, 2000) * 12 Do You Like Me Woody / Casper and Juliet / Casper Need's Ghoulfriend (January 10, 2001) * 13 Toon TV / Chilly Willy Finds the Worms / Chilly Willy's Sidekick Badgerboy (January 21, 2001) Season 2 (2001-2002) * 1 Whipstaff Blues / Badger's New Friend / Batter Up (February 2, 2001) * 2 Beware the Badger / Funhouse of Woodys / Woodpecker Fictors (March 6, 2001) * 3 Jennifers Got Cursh / Winnie's New Dreamcather / Nightmare on Jennifers Street (October 12, 2001) * 4 First Day of Summer / Chilly's Fishing / A Camping Cartoon (Novermber 2, 2001) * 5 Ms. Banshee's New Student Woody Woodpecker / Wally's Fish / Cabin Fever (November 23, 2001) * 6 Kung Fu Kitty / Mrs. Meany's Need Quite / Wanted Spooky and Poil (December 23, 2001) * 7 Rose are Red / Girls & Ghouls Rule / Now That's Comedy (January 5, 2002) * 8 What a Turkey! / Mystery Clue Manor / Pigons on the Loose (Feburary 17, 2002) * 9 Cartoon Comic Script / News Stand Woodpecker / Dr. Woodpecker is in the House (April 23, 2002) * 10 So Have a Party / Stinky Can't Stink / Winnie Has New Plan (May 19, 2002) * 11 Winter Vacation / The Race is On / Daredevil Fatso (June 30, 2002) * 12 A Case of Whipstaff Woodpecker / Winnie and Kat's Musical Group / A Bank of Woody (August 5, 2002) * 13 Steamboat Manor / Light Woody Action / Psyco Spooky (October 21, 2002) Season 3 (2002-2003) * 1 Boomerang Woody / Buzz and the Jennifer / All Over Again (November 21, 2002) * 2 Wally Needs Help / The Date Game / Trash Day (December 12, 2002) * 3 New Year's Woodpecker / Chilly Clues of the New York / Poil Seeks Help (January 1, 2003) * 4 Quite Please / Two Little Kids / A Gift to Chilly Willy (January 10, 2003) * 5 Beach Woodpecker / Father's Day / Chilly's Best Pals Ever (March 2, 2003) * 6 A Resort Clues / Hit to the Blues / Ghosts and Woodpeckers vs. Zombies (April 7, 2003) * 7 Best Friends Games / Woody's Soulmate Irene / Winnie Finds Out (May 12, 2003) * 8 Winnie to Winnie / Wally Finds Love / Say Uncle Woody (May 13, 2003) * 9 Knothead Catch a Beak / Pigon's Get Revange / Chilly Willy and the Missing Fish (June 3, 2003) * 10 Pigons Got Woody's Father / Plan it Up Gang / Woody and His Ghost (August 12, 2003) * 11 Ghost Fleas / Buzzard-O-Rama / Pigons Goes Strikes (October 23, 2003) * 12 Animaniacs: Part 1 / Animaniacs: Part 2 / Animaniacs: Part 3 (November 13, 2003) * 13 Mother Nather Help Me / Ghoul Ghoul Woodpecker / Winnie Goes Whatever It Is (November 14, 2003) Season 4 (2003-2004) * 1 Woody and Casper Switcharoo / Maxie is a Dumber / Buzz = McSquare (December 24, 2003) * 2 A Casper and Woody Woodpecker Christmas (December 25, 2003) * 3 The Three Ghouls / Irene Needs Friend / Thursday of the Past (Febuary 2, 2004) * 4 Easter Being / Fast Woodpecker / Kat Falls in Love (March 20, 2004) * 5 April Fool / Cooking of Disater / Winnie Needs to Win (April 10, 2004) * 6 Paris / Nightmare is Winner / I Say That Kat is a Ghost (June 4, 2004) * 7 The Trio Meets a Match / Buzz is Got a Plan / Own Money (July 19, 2004) * 8 Cartoons are On / Kids Loves It in School / Exter Exter (July 20, 2004) * 9 Ever Last Straw Woodpecker / Ms. Banshee and Mrs. Meany's Girl Talk / Tweaky Needs To Help Boss (Spetember 3, 2004) * 10 This Own Whipstaff Manor / Jennifers Goes Crush Woodpecker / Winnie Seeks Help on Wally (October 31, 2004) * 11 North To South To East and West / Search in Junior High / Chilly is Love (November 1, 2004) * 12 Home Movies / Badger's Sidekick Ever / A Case of Knothead and Splinter (December 21, 2004) * 13 Friendship Junior High Games (Series Final) (December 22, 2004) Voice Cast * Billy West - Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus, Smeadley, various voices * Malachi Pearson - Casper * Mark Hamill - Buzz Buzzard, Tweaky, Ghost of Christmas Present, Badger various voices * Kath Souice - Kat Harvey, various voices * Dan Castellaneta - Dr. Harvey * Andrea Martin - Mrs. Meany * Joe Niptoe - Stretch * Brad Garrett - Fatso * Joe Alaskey - Stinky, Baby Huey, various voices * B.J. Ward - Winnie Woodpecker * Rob Paulsen - Spooky, Maxie the Polar Bear, various voices * Miriam Flynn - Poil, various voices * E.G. Daily - Knothead, various voices * Nika Futterman - Splinter * Tress MacNeille - Ms. Banshee, various voices * Kevin Michael Richarson - Major Bull, The Frighting Storm, various voices * Sherry Lynn - Amber Whitmire * Blank Clark - Sgt. Hogwash * Debi Derryberry - The Jennifers, various voices * April Winchell- Ms. C, various voices * Christine Cavanaugh - Badger Boy, various voices Home Media * Casper and Woody Woodpecker starts on Netflix January 1, 2009. Category:TV Shows Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang